The Story of The Kokuryu Clan and The Ele
by HieiUrameshi
Summary: The history of the Jagan and the Kokuryu


Hiei: Yes…I decided it would be interesting to 'join' not too entirely sure myself…maybe it was because I got bored of sitting in this dark corner of everyone's mind…being nothing but a mere thing to obsess over…so now…you can at least pretend I'm really here…

No…I'm really not Hiei (of course not…Hiei is actually nothing but lines )…I am called Jackel Sythe…but forget that if you wish…

You may choose to 'play' and treat me like Hiei( Asking me questions…)…or you may criticize me for it…( Telling me I should get in more tune with reality) either way…I don't care…

But what I do care about are people sending me messages such as, " You aren't Hiei you psycho"

…I never said I was…did I? (smirk) But call me psycho and I might have to come after you with my _very_ real scythe…

Angela: Please don't make fun of Hiei…that would be mean…besides…your blood will probably ruin his clothes…

Hiei: Oh…this is Angela…she's the fan girl that enjoys following me around…like a pet…

Angela: Meow! _Fox ears appear_ Hi!

Yusuke:…Are you a fox or a cat?

Angela: _irritating 'Gir' voice _I don't know

AN: Ele is read as 'ell-le '

**Warnings: **This story will get very sad…so if you have trouble with that…don't read it…if not…by all means sit back an enjoy…

**Disclaimer: **Hn…that would be ironic…a character of some show…owning the said show…no…I do not own it…but I do own my thoughts…not the show it self…

**Dedication:**…To the Kokuryu and the Jagan…they have helped many times…So…I thought they deserved some sort of past…so I chose this one…

**The Story Of The Kokuryu Clan and The Eye Of An Ele **

* * *

The many plains of Makai have always been harsh, giving no one mercy from it's blistering winds, cold seas, and flaming deserts, your only chance would have been to adapt…learn…fight…get stronger…or die…having no head stone to mark your death…you'd leave the world, forgotten and looked over.

But it wasn't always this way…if anything…it was much worse…

Along time ago, more than two thousand years ago, the Demon World held within it powerful beings that were feared by all among those were the…dragons…and the Ele.

The giant reptile like creatures were said to be the spawn of Death himself, and struck fear into the hearts of even the most powerful youkai. Tales were told about them, rumors were spread, and the dragons became respected to some, then hated to most.

Ele or elves were the element users, they were also hated and dreaded. Legends were told about them…but one that was the most popular was about what happened to Ele when they died. Their religion believed eyes were the doors to the deepest part of your mind and that your soul escaped from your iris and into the above…But, unlike demons or humans, Ele are connected to Nature so strongly that they can not escape…and are locked into the eye. When their body rotted, the body part remained…to stare at the sky…for eternity, well in till of course a demon takes it and becomes one with the eye…

Though…the Ele were soon all destroyed.

Leaving dragons the title of being the most feared creature in all Makai.

During this time, the three lords had yet to emerge, so, there was no balance, only chaos, if you were weak, you died, no important status to protect your sorry hide.

Of course…the dragons had nothing to worry about…or did they?

_Lies can attract great foes_

This is their story…if you care to read it…

Dark caves have always been rumored to be the favorite places for dragons, their mysterious entrances seem to call out the names of adventures, wanting some one to devour, some to get lost within their maze. The simple black hole that could lead to death or worse…

Inside it was even more interesting, the large rock formations like teeth of a monster, hanging from the ceiling or rising from the bottom of a mouth, saliva dripping slowly, increasing that effect. One could feel a sense of fear…as if at any moment, the cave would decide to taste your flesh, like maybe…they were_ inside _a dragon…

If you could ignore those feelings, then your mind would probably wander to the walls of stone. Shinning on the surface, there were many glowing jewels protruding from the rock, they're light given to them by Moon, her light drifting through a kind of skylight in the roof.

The light also illuminated a large pool of fresh water, it's surface shimmering beautifully and calmly…

You'd find it hard to believe…that this was very well the hiding place of dragons…but it's true…

And in the center of the cave…near the beautiful pool, a small girl sits alone, singing softly to herself while she awaited the return of her father, smiling, both feet in the water, splashing, and laughing.

She has her hair in pigtails and wears nothing but her black scales on her back and red scales on her stomach, the inside of her wings, and inner thighs.

Her tail is swishing happily, and on the tip, a black flame dances gracefully.

On her arm, she wears red markings of the Kokuryu clan…a dragon twisting down toward her hand.

The little ryu's ears are large and pointy, giving her the ability to hear almost everything.

And she does…this is proven by the fact she stops singing and the ears prick up in the air, she hears her father.

" Daddy! Your back! How did hunting go?" The small red haired girl asked, her also blood colored eyes shinning as she leapt into the tall mans arms.

The father looked much like his daughter, except…replace all the red with purple. Purple…the color of Darkness.

He smiled weakly, raising a hand to brush a stray hair away from the child's face. " Not very well…it seems the surrounding demons have located us…they have taken the food away Chi…"

Chi, the young dragon female, made a small noise of fear. The demons had found them, now the awful creatures would attack the clan…just out of hate…just like before…

" Daddy, what are we going to do?"

The man smiled, " No worries about that… we can defeat these demons…they are nothing but level C monsters…"

Chi rubbed her face against her fathers. " Good…cause I like it here…"

" Come on…lets go to the others…" The purple Kokuryu said, carrying his child deeper into the cave.

* * *

Hiei:…

Angela: You bastard! Write more!

Hiei: No…

Angela:…I tried…

Chi-Blood


End file.
